


When Nobody's Looking

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [8]
Category: Warframe
Genre: this is so indulgent.....like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max can never resist temptation.





	When Nobody's Looking

“Don’t even think about it.”

It’s sternly spoken to her, leaving no room to argue.

Meekly, she turns back, away from where she had previously been facing.  
But it doesn’t permanently staunch the urge.

Again, she slyly looks to the side, trying to act nonchalant enough to not garner attention once again.

The Hyekka Master is distracted, busy grumbling to one of the other lancers present. Next to her, a pair of Hyekkas sit idly. They occasionally flick an ear, but for the most part, calmly wait for any commands.

It proves to be too irrestible for her. Double-checking that she’s not being watched, she begins to scoot to the side quietly, stealthily, moving with minute movements that are unnoticeable. Soon, she’s scooted enough to be able to move out of the group, where she silently gathers herself. The group of troopers is still talking, not having noticed her sly escape.

Next, she calmly ambles towards the two critters. She moves with confidence, as if she’s allowed to be there, and not actually leaving her post unpermitted. A few lancers notice her, but do nothing to stop her travel.   
Internally, she heaves a sigh of relief—nobody’s caught on yet.

Finally, she arrives at her destination—behind the Master, close enough to interact with the Hyekkas. She does so quietly but gleefully, rubbing their hairless ears and backs and scratching chins. The Hyekkas take it merrily, enjoying the attention. It’s rare that they receive this kind of care, this coddling and petting that they’re being given.

But all good things must come to an end: when she looks up, Zus is staring straight at her. Without speaking, he sternly points to the space next to him, directing her to take the place. Abashedly, she sulks back to her position, giving a parting ear scratch as she goes.

When she returns, Zus is still clearly glaring at her, even under the helmet he wears.

“You’re lucky you weren’t caught by someone else,” he hisses at her. She looks down at her boots under the scrutiny. She steals a glance back over to the animals.

They’re obviously more at ease and happy than they were before, as they sit straighter and are looking around more than before. The little interaction seems to have woken them up some, too.

She smirks to herself, still looking down so her face is unreadable by others.

Totally worth it.


End file.
